


Fae Dreams

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The Fae are not normally unhappy with their lives; tricking or tormenting or striking deals with many a creature could easily suffice as entertainment. However, there were those who grew tired of their antics and sought out the king’s court sorceress to aid them. She would give them the ability to dream of their soulmate so that they might chase after them and enjoy their lives.





	Fae Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Rahir is a humanoid snow leopard and Tirzah is a human peasant woman with chronic headaches.

The Fae are not normally unhappy with their lives; tricking or tormenting or striking deals with many a creature could easily suffice as entertainment. However, there were those who grew tired of their antics and sought out the king’s court sorceress to aid them. She would give them the ability to dream of their soulmate so that they might chase after them and enjoy their lives.

That was what one such furred noble did. He was unsure of the sorceress, of the powers she held and how exactly he would know where to find his ‘soulmate’ should he choose. Rahir was wary of what he would dream of when he laid to rest that night after he returned to his manor, but the rumors were not lies. However he could not deny the ache he felt in his heart when he woke.

“She is lovely; long, soft, red hair and large breasts.” The guards and maids laughed at him, but his face held barely any content. “She is also very unhappy. With herself, with those around her, and her father especially. She has thought about ending her pain many times but knows she could never go through with it. She knows it would only cause more pain.” Rahir had stood on his balcony, watching the sun rise higher in the clouds, stroking his silky grey fur as he thought. He could see the pain and discontent so clearly on her face in the dream that he was sure the sorceress had cursed him instead of blessed.

Rahir spent the day preparing to ride the next morning, wanting to find his love as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand still knowing she was suffering so.

*

Tirzah daydreamed often when she was alone. It helped with her writing and art. Lately she’d been fixated on being rescued by some grand prince or whatnot. The pictures her hands drew while she zoned were of a handsome cat-man in jackets covered in medallions.

Well, when she says _rescued_ she doesn’t mean to say she’s trapped or held against her will. Not in the slightest; she loves her family and their small cottage, but she’s ready for a change of pace. This life, this going back and forth between the market and the house everyday has grown tiresome. She wants something more exciting to whisk her away for maybe a day or two, maybe more.

Tirzah had to stop her swirling thoughts and lean against the window frame, holding her pounding head. This had also become irksome, this illness she had that made her feel like her head was going to explode at any given time. The headaches she could deal with, if only they came in a predictable manner. So far the only constant had been that she would wake with her head surging, and many times the pain would send her right back to sleep. She didn’t want it to hinder her any longer, but what could she do? Her family was too poor to grow the medicinal herbs that would ease her pain, but at least they didn’t ridicule her, right? Well, her brother did at times, but he was young and impressionable, and he probably only did it because his ‘friends’ told him it’d be funny.

She waited for the pain to subside so she could set down her books, but it did not. The drawings and writings slid off her lap and into the floor as Tirzah was sent into darkness.

When she awoke, her eyes opened slowly as if testing whether or not it would cause her pain; though her head hurt, it was manageable. She shifted slightly, finding she dozed on the window sill and her rear was thusly numb. She lolled her head to the side and found herself staring into eerily familiar slitted yellow eyes.

It took Tirzah a moment to process what she was seeing, but when she did she yelped and fell to the floor of her room. The man gazed after her, curious.

“I do apologize if I startled you,”  he said, offering a great big paw to help the redhead up. She accepted it and allowed him to haul her back up.

“No, i-it’s fine really.”  Her voice was soft when she spoke, and it only caused the man to swoon more. “I just … didn’t know you were real.”  Tirzah leaned forward into the Feline’s chest, taking in his fur and the details of his medallions.

“Real?” Rahir asked, amused but also curious. Had she also dreamt of him? Tirzah nodded slightly before looking down at the seat, then picked up the notepad that had fallen to the floor. She flipped to the page she had finished before dozing, and showed him the drawing she’d made.

Rahir paused as he gazed upon the drawing of himself. It was intricately detailed, down to the ribbon he’d gotten just last week after a successful mission. He managed to pull his eyes from the paper to the woman holding it, and took in her natural beauty. She looked up at the noble general with her deep blue eyes, and he had to hold in a gasp at how striking they looked outside of the fogginess of dreamland.

“I have dreamt of you,” the cat murmured into the small space between them. He tilted his head. “Not to sound forward, of course.”

Tirzah gazed upon the tall man.  “Of me?” she asked.  “I have dreamt of _you_ , in fact you plague my thoughts so heavily that I have made countless drawings as to try to get you out of my head,” Tirzah laughed as the pulled the rest of the pages of the book up and over so she could show him. After pulling the cover back, she handed the book to the cat so he could look through himself. At the gesture, their hands touched briefly, and Tirzah felt a shiver run up her spine at the warmth that radiated from the soft fur.

The woman also felt her head surge powerfully, but managed to stay upright by placing a hand on the noble’s arm. He glanced down at her again in a start.

“Are you well?” he asked as he voiced the first thing that entered his thoughts. He silently cursed himself after for his crudeness.

Tirzah cleared her throat.  “Y-Yes, please do not worry about me. I-It is just a headache. ”


End file.
